Simple day
by oraniletool
Summary: What happens when the man of Matthews dreams shows up and he's exactly what he wanted? Well, almost.
1. Chapter 1

Simple Flowershop AU

Matthew had a love/hate relationship with the rain. While he was quite fond of the pattering sound and wet earthy smells, he hated the lack of people it brought. Or perhaps it was the other way around. On days like this, his Italian pushover of a boss would tell him it was alright for him to head home early. But the Canadian would always stay until the of his shift, not that he wanted to be with the flowers longer but because it wouldn't be fair to his boss, of course.

People (when they remembered him) always told him he was suited to his job. He wasn't quite sure what to think, in his opinion he was mo- the sound of the door chime caught Matthew's attention. _'A_ _person'?_ Even on regular workdays the shop didn't have many customers. He turned his face which was cradled in his palm to glance at who had entered. To his surprise, he was greeted with a blur that went past him towards the back of the store. Matthew was about to inform the intruder that the room was off-limits when he heard an angry Italian accent yelling that the counter shouldn't be left alone. The blond simply sighed.

Matthew had gotten used to Feliciano's (his boss) elder brother not noticing his existence. So when he heard a frantic voice follow and dash to the counter to see if he was still there, he didn't even flinch. The panting brunettes face went from buzzing to slightly embarrassed as he realized the mistake.

"H-hey Matteo, just, uh, checking up on you. So how's the day so far"?

"Same as always, Mr . Vargas"

"O-oh, I see. Well good job then"

The man gave an awkward thumbs up and smile as he shuffled away. Matthew knew he would soon hear a small arguement between the brothers, Feliciano yelling at his brother for giving him wrong information and him yelling some dumb argument about Matthew not having enough presence. It's happened before, well this would be the 4th time but, who was counting?

Soon enough the small outburst was quickly forgotten and the Canadian was back in his slow, daily routine. Seeking a task to do, Matthew wandered around the store, lingering near his favorite flowers. Slightly brushing their petals with his fingertips, the names he gave each one just under his breath. _Bebè, Trisse, Lâra... _When he reached his favorite located by the window, he started to reminisce. This particular flower was his favorite, the allium. When he was younger, his father was an avid gardener, always whispering the meanings to Matthew with a certain fondness in his voice.

_'Mathieú, do you know why the willow weeps?'_

_'Well, maybe it's crying because it's lonely'_

_' It's a close guess but-'_

_'Papa, Papa! What does that one mean?' _

_He pointed at the singular flower off to very side of the garden, it stuck out like a cold sore with its deep violet color and big size._

_'Ahh, so I see the allium has caught your eye huh?'_

_'Yeah...' the boy replied with awe clearly written on his face._

_'Well, it actually means humility, patience and togetherness. It comes from one single bulb. You know, its nickname is onion?'_

_'What?! But it's so pretty, how can it have a nickname like that? And what does humity and patence mean? I thought it was gonna be beautiful or giant instead.'_

Having grown up, Matthew has truly learned to appreciate the meaning of the flower. His view of the plant has also changed overtime. Instead of seeing it a dainty woman , he now imagines a large, kind and patient man. Strong and warm, the perfect guardian. On day's like this, his daydreams of that person become stronger. _They_ _would_ _have_ _large_ _arms_ _to_ _wrap_ _around_ _me, his face would have rugged yet sweet attributes, hopefully wouldn't smell like garlic... _The boy's stare in space was half lidded as he thought back to the name he gave this faceless figure, the same name he gave to his flower. A masculine and dear name-

"Ivan! What a-a pleasant surprise!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note; Hullo there, I just wanted to thank you for having taken the time to read/view my story! Suggestions and criticism are welcome. There will be other Hetalia characters showing up but I didn't want to add them all because they are mostly just vague side characters, well, most. I'm lazy too. Also, Matthew is 16 and Ivan in 24. Continue on!

Matthew's heart stopped. _Oh geez! Had I spoken aloud again? _His body stilled for a moment waiting for something else to be said but stopped when he heard a different voice.

"Hello Feliciano! It is quite a lovely day, yes?"

Had someone else entered the store without him realizing? The voice had an unmistakable European accent, Polish perhaps? What surprised him the most was how young and innocent the person sounded, maybe a child running an errand. The children that did come to the store usually never came on their own accord; dragged by a grandmother or Mom.

As the boy twisted to peer at the stranger he nearly got the wind blown out of him. The stranger with a soft voice was not in fact a small child but a large hulking man! Matthew could barely make out his features but even from behind he liked what he saw. The person had platinum even metallic-like hair that shagged around his ears and possibly eyes. It was mussed as if he had just woken up, quite soft looking too. He was unable to see the man's neck as it was covered by a long white scarf. The large grey coat he had on did nothing to hide the delicious physique underneath. His sweatpants however gave no clue as to how fantastic his behind was. Matthew could feel his thoughts getting filthier by the minute. _If I could only just get a glimpse of his face... _the Canadian stealthily crouched closer, unaware of his boss' frantic search for a getaway distraction. That was Matthew.

"Matteo! W-why don't you introduce yourself? This is an, uhm, acquaintance of mine. His name is Ivan Braginsky."

Matthew quickly scrambled off the floor hoping they hadn't noticed him sneaking around.

"Y-yes sir!"

Slowly making his way towards the counter, he kept his face down not wanting those lustful thoughts to resurface.

"Hello Mr. Braginsky, it's a nice to meet you"

He could feel the man's eyes on him, a pause until he spoke.

"Is there something on my face? You don't seem like to want to look at me"

His voice held an amused tone but that did nothing to ease the overmodest blond. Even Matthew was never this skittish. Something about Mr. Braginsky made him meek and flustered. Even without the large stature, he gave off this aura of, _dominance_. Matthew nervously licked his lips and raised his gaze. He was greeted with eyes as violet as his favorite flowers and an expression as gentle as his voice. Ivan Braginsky was _definitely_ an attractive man. He had high cheek bones and deep eyes that seemed to peer into ones mind. His lips were a lovely red, a great contrast to his skin that seemed to have never met sunlight. Even his eyelashes seemed like fragile crystals when they details like his nose which was bigger than average, the strong smell of alcohol and the fact that he frightened the boy greatly were ignored and did not hinder his initial perception of the man;_perfect._

"Aah, that's better, now I can see your pretty face. Oh, and you never said your name. Was it Matteo?"

The boy did not miss the flirtatious compliment and flushed on cue.

"Uh, well that's actually the nickname Mr. Vargas gave me. My name is Matthew. Right Mr... Vargas?"

Matthew had hoped his boss would take the heat off of him but he seems to have inexplicably disappeared in thin air. He couldn't believe his boss had escaped and left him all alone with this alluring yet dizzying man.

"So, Matthew, do you think you could help me pick out a flower to give to my younger sister? If you are not busy of course"

It was certainly a question, but the tone of his voice held no options. The Canadian could think of no excuse, his doom was sealed.

"Sure Mr. Braginsky, I'd be glad to, um, help"

"Great! Oh, and call me Ivan"

Matthew gathered some information on Mr. Bragin- Ivan's sister. Her name was Natalya and she was a very, as he put lightly, ambitious girl. She has the same hair color as her brother and skin color and blah blah blah. At this point the blond has zoned out and is currently entranced by the movement of Ivan's lips. His mouth stops abruptly and Matthew wonders why for a moment.

"Matthew, Matthew! Are you listening?"

Quickly trying to recall the conversation he frantically searches for a reply.

"Um, yes! Yes, I'm listening, so your sister Natalya right? Got it"

Before Ivan can respond Matthew brings him to a big vase of flowers near the doorway. Hydrangeas were a default the boy would use when he couldn't think of a match (which was rarely). They were the perfect gift for anyone, no one could resist the old fashioned-

"No"

The Canadian paused.

"What? B-but what don't you like about it? The color? The size?"

He was flabbergasted, people usually just went with whatever Matthew suggested. Ivan smiled, a mischievous gleam to his eye.

"Everything"

After what seemed to be a millennium of rejection after rejection, Matthew had finally gotten it. A simple bouquet of sunflowers. Seeing his face after Ivan had approved, you'd have thought he'd won the lottery.

"Just bring it to the till, I'll ring you up."

With a little skip in his stride and pride on his face, the boy made his way to the front.

"Wonderful! Now I can scratch sunflowers off my list"

Matthew stopped abruptly.

"W-wait, what do you mean scratch off your- how did you have sunflowers on your- but"

Realization dawned on him.

"Did you already know what you wanted?!"

Frustration ringing in his voice.

"Da"

"B-b-but, why did you do that then- I mean why did you make me help you when you already knew what you wanted? That doesn't make any sense-"

"Because you look cute when you are trying so hard, the look of dejection when I say no is quite, _satisfying_" Ivan said simply, beaming at boy with his head tilted in a childish way.

Matthew was taken aback, no, astounded that someone could be so, sadistic. He suddenly felt smaller than he ever had before. He was alone with a man that enjoyed his anger and frustration. Mixed feelings churned his stomache, fear, disgust, mortification... and something else. A small sproutling deep within him,something _unhealthy. _

Ivan lurked towards Matthew with hunger in each step. Said Canadian was frozen in place as the large man cornered him. His mouth directly at Matthew's ear.

"Thank you for the flowers, Matvey. Oh, and keep the change"

Matthew felt a hand slither down his back and reach into his packet, the money jingling as it was deposited. It lingered there for a moment before recoiling back. A shiver racked the boy as the body that completely covered him slowly pulled away and walked out the store. He stood there for a moment, only the sound of the rain filled the silence. Just staring in awe and wondering_ what the fuck just happened? _


End file.
